


The Artist

by prominentpink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And he smokes, Cunnilingus, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Frank is a teasing dipshit, Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, The Big Sex™, Vaginal Fingering, bruh he got a knife, mentions of vandalism, mild degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prominentpink/pseuds/prominentpink
Summary: You're a prestigious senior high school student. Recently, your teacher in physics decided to seat you with the one weirdo all of your friends keep talking about. Mostly because of his behaviour during their boyfriends basketball practices. One day, he decides to reach out to you during class.





	1. Chapter 1

To throw small glances towards the hooded head in physics class was now a bad habit of yours. It all started with the one time in physics class when you were forced to sit next to each other. Your teacher was really keen on having decided bench mates for a couple of weeks before switching stuff around. Because of your good nature, they usually placed you with students that had lower aspirations in order to give them some motivation. Not that it usually worked, but it put your educators at ease. You never really paid attention to the hooded figure before that, you just brushed him off as a rowdy kid with issues at home from all you’ve heard. 

Frank was infamous in your friend group for his behaviour during their boyfriends basketball practices. The few times you had joined them to lazily watch your male pals break a sweat on the court, you had seen Frank’s issues to keep his cool and properly socialize with the majority of his team. You didn’t really pay a lot of attention to him due to your friends negative words about him. You never really noticed that he took the same physics class as you until the new seatings were in place. 

During this particular physics lesson, you didn’t feel the need to pay too much attention due to already knowing what the teacher was rambling about, plus you where in a pretty sleep deprived state. To at least keep yourself occupied, you start to add to the drawings in the back of your notebook. While Frank usually sat and paid attention to nothing but his cassette player, you didn’t really expect to ever have him pay attention to you or speak to you. 

“Hey, your shit is pretty cool.” 

Your cheeks flushed up at the sudden statement. Of all times that he could have paid attention to you it was now. He had his gaze fixated on you which didn’t help your obvious blush. You never expected him to do anything like this in the first place due to your group of friends. And pretty much being a complete opposite of him surface wise. Drawing wasn’t necessarily something you talked about or showed anyone. It was something you had a lot of passion in, but kept secret. Him actually acknowledging your work and go out of his way to praise it was uncharacteristically sweet of him. Even though it was sort of weird for you to have your secret unexpectedly exposed. Before you could give him a proper response, he kept talking. 

“Don’t really want to pay attention either eh? Never took you for that type. You’re always scribbling away so I thought you were a good girl and were tryna kiss their asses.” 

The flush of your cheeks was for sure undeniable at this point. His smug grin, his sharp eyes and the way he proceeded to invade your personal space was a lot to take in. Hearing him refer to you as a “good girl” in that sarcastically laced voice didn’t help either. You had probably stayed quiet for too long, trying to make sense of the peculiar conversation and completely uncalled for compliment.

“Sorry, probably wasn’t right to invade your personal space like that and make assumptions and shit. Still, that’s some solid stuff.” His eyes bore into you with a hint of uncertainty, waiting for some sort of response for once. You could tell he was mocking you just a little bit, enjoying the reaction he got out of you. You couldn’t tell if this was some sort of subconscious behaviour or not. After all, it wouldn’t leave you surprised if it was.

“It’s fine. I know you’re not alone with that thought.” You chuckled nervously. “And thank you for liking my shit. I appreciate it.” You looked him into the eyes and giving him a half smile, facing your fear by directly peering into his intense gaze. You saw his glare soften. He snorted out a small laugh and shot you a half grin. He gave you a little nod, as of saying that it was no biggie, and continued facing forward and fiddling with his mixtape with a faint smile on his features.

Just that little exchange made start you start to see Frank in a different light. Throughout the six weeks of decided seats, you two had a few more exchanges. It could be Frank asking you to draw something, small discussions about music or some shared complaints about your boring teacher. Small little highlights through the tedious lessons, still allowing you to work. He seemed to have respect for your time and the talk of you being a prestigious student. 

You wanted to talk more to him, but he was hard to approach. Especially since your dynamics where so different. People had already confronted you about the fact that he even talked to you and how happily you replied back. You had a feeling those small exchanges where nothing but a way for him to pass time. Frank was never present at the basketball teams events or parties that the members used to throw. The shit talk about him was undeniable at this point. Stating he was uncooperative, never on time and just plain weird painted up a completely different person than the one you met every Tuesday and Thursday for a while. But then again, you had seen him do these things live. 

You felt bad for him, knowing that the Captain was considering to kick him off even though he admitted Frank’s talents, but his strain on the social links of the team was undeniable. But you had a feeling there was so much more to it. It left you uneasy. You know he won’t take the Captains words well. After all, he told you that the team was the only reason he was at school anymore in the first place. Whilst looking at the back of his hooded head, your thoughts spun around your head. You knew he wouldn’t be here for long if captains word took their bidding.

~~~ 

Just as predicted, Frank’s absence was apparent once Captain spilled the beans. It had bursted out into a huge fight which quickly made its word to the rest of the school. You were kind of sad that you didn’t try to get to know him better and try to talk to him about what was said behind his back and try to help him out. But then again, he probably wouldn’t take lightly to that either. You saw how badly he had beaten up Captain. He really wasn’t someone to mess with. He definitely didn’t want to talk to you now after the feud with your friends and their significant others. Maybe it was a lost cause after all. 

It was just such a shame in your eyes. You felt a connection towards the problematic boy. Your light banter and his change of attitude towards you could probably have meant something right? Shaking off the feeling that you might be missing out on something great seemed to be impossible. You would continuously overthink the situation and the vague relationship you two had.

About a week since the outburst, you were getting ready to leave school after an extra study session in the library with one of your girls. While making your way out to the parking lot, you saw Frank outside of school with three others. Two girls and a guy. It further sparked your interest in who really Frank was. Who did he hang out with? Why did he come to school just for them? 

The other hooded guy right next to him was someone you had ever seen before. Maybe someone from the other school in Ormond? You could see him being more fond towards the smaller girl, leaning and having his head tilted towards her. His body language clearly showing his comfort within her presence. 

Though you quickly recognized the two girls as Julie and Susie. They were sort of infamous for their duo dynamic. Julie for her looks and cool demeanor and Susie for her bright hair and timid, yet bubbly persona. You always felt compelled to them, especially Susie, since you felt that Susie might like art as much as you do. You had seen her adorned backpack with multiple colorful pins, that seemed to be handmade. Julie however, oozed of the same rugged demeanor as Frank. You could see her giving Frank a smug face while telling him something that seemed to be sarcastic, and Frank returning the favor. You could see why they fit so well all together. Not wanting to seem rude and catch the glances of the group, you moved your gaze to the ground while making your way to your car. 

~~~

A few weeks later, you were studying for the last test of exam season. Physics really took a toll on you, thus resulting in a rather long study session. You felt the need to move your stiff limbs after sitting still for so long. Even though it was late, you figured it wouldn’t be too bad to take a walk around town. Nothing usually happened around Ormond anyways, even though it was clearly too late for any sane human to be present outside.

You took the usual route around a facility building close by. It was an illuminated road next to it and a little forest surrounding the small old industrial part of town before turning into the massive forestland around to the abandoned Mount Ormond Resort. You were looking at the intersection for a road back to town and one heading to the Mount Ormond Resort. Out of nowhere, you heard voices and faint music in the direction of the huge building to your left. 

You looked towards the fence trying to find a crack to see through all the overgrown greenery. You finally started to see the source of the sounds. Four masked individuals. One standing and happily dragging neon paint across the facility walls. Another squatting down to paint something smaller at the bottom of the wall. The remaining two sitting were on the ground near them in the sea of lit candles and the old boombox faintly playing some angsty teen music. Just talking and watching whilst their pals were happily displaying their creativity in a rather illegal manner. You got distracted by a glimmer in the corner of your eye as you saw the taller sitting silhouette play around with something.

A knife.

The intense feeling of fear and anxiety broke loose. You knew you were dead if they’d see or hear you. Completely frozen, you saw the taller frame tilting his head around as if checking around the building. Stealthily, you ducked down to the more overgrown parts of the fence. You kept looking to see if the individual started to react as if something was wrong. 

When they fully turned around towards you, you didn’t see a face, but an eerily smiling mask towards you. Shit, all you had to rely on was their body language and the little of their voices you could hear over the music. When paying more attention to their body to see any signs of them moving towards you, you felt a sense of familiarity in their attire and movements. 

Then it hit you suddenly. That was Frank. Frank and his gang. 

Trying not to audibly gasp or move, you lost a bit of focus as of what they where doing. When properly looking again, he was facing what you assume was Julie. This was your chance to try and get home. 

Without much sound, you got out of the pit and went back the same way you came from, hurriedly walking home before going into a full sprint once that you were sure they couldn’t hear you anymore. 

~~~

It was Thursday. The day after seeing Frank and his pals vandalize the industrial building. The day of the physics exam. The day when you usually saw Frank a few weeks ago. You were so torn on why you cared and wanted to know more about him, seeing his obviously dangerous character. Conflict resulting ín danger had never really been your thing, being an obvious pacifist. Something just drew you to him. Maybe it was the underlying desire to play with the unknown? After all, it was as if you lived in two different worlds. 

To your disappointment, he was absent on the exam just like any other lesson after the beef with the basketball team. But it probably wasn’t good to see him after what you had seen the day prior. 

After the exam you went to the library to pick up some books that you had them order to an art project you had been planning for a while. Time slipped past quickly and before you knew it, it was closing hours. Tomorrow you had a day off and no more exams until a couple weeks later when the new exam season started. So you had no hurry home, taking your time to go through your locker and clean up a bit before all the teachers would leave in the next hour. You closed your locker and was heading down the halls to the parking as usual, not paying attention to the silent steps behind you. 

Just as you turned left towards the hall with the parking exit, you where slammed against the lockers. A high pitched yelp escaped your lips as you kept your eyes closed. You heard and felt the low pants of a man. Even with your eyes closed, you could feel his intense gaze. His anger. His frustration. His dominance. You slowly opened your eyes. 

It was Frank who stood hunched over you. Arms on each side of your head pinning you against the locker. One of his feet between yours to pin you in place with his leg if you would even attempt to escape. You tried to swallow the clump in your throat.

“Well well, if it isn’t you The Artist?” he cooed at you. His low voice, laced with his internal anger sending shivers through you in a bittersweet way. You looked down on your feet. He was so close, you could smell tobacco and a faint undertone of cologne from him. You weren’t really sure if you were in heaven or hell at this point. 

“You saw something you know you shouldn’t have seen, didn’t you eh?” You hadn’t noticed him leaning against your ear while your gaze was stuck your feet as your thoughts raced. His low whisper made you feel so many things at once. This was so wrong, for so many reasons. He felt you fidget beneath him. He pulled back and roughly picked up your chin to make you look into his fierce eyes. “Don’t fucking lie to me. I know it was you. Just answer me.” 

“I did see something.” You could see so many feelings hitting Frank at once. Afraid of what he would do if you didn’t properly speak up, you began to ramble.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t told anybody and I do not intend to okay? It was just a pure coincidence and I didn’t mean to. Nobody will get to hear a word about it I swear I-” 

“How can I really be sure of that?” You abruptly ended your rant. His tone was extremely intimidating. Were you really that untrustworthy? He put a finger under your jaw in an attempt for you to face him properly instead of looking down at the ground. You felt so small under his unreadable gaze. 

“I promise, I really do. I will never tell anyone, this is between you and me.” Frank’s face was unmoving. You could understand that something was playing back in his head by looking into his unfocused flickering eyes. When he finally focused on you again you could feel your stomach sink. 

“Do you know how many broken promises I’ve kept up with? I don’t think I can really believe you when you associate yourselves with those douchebags. Who knows? You’ve probably already told them.” The basketball team really was that deep for him huh? You could understand that he didn’t trust anyone associated with them, but you hoped he could make an exception just this once.

“I won’t and I haven’t Frank I promise. Please just trust me.” A big clump was forming in your throat. You could feel yourself panicking and your eyes beginning to water. What I would actually happen if he didn’t trust you? Would all of them come after you? You wasn’t sure if you wanted the answer. 

“You know I won’t be a afraid to cut up that pretty little face of yours if you don’t hold your promise eh?” There you pretty much got the answer. It still wasn’t helping your panicked state. 

“I promise Frank.” In your anxious haze, you put up your pinky finger. A small little notion you and your friends usually made doing stupid “promises” and actual promises. Your body sort of acted on it’s own. Before you could register that this probably wasn’t the right time, Frank let out a laugh and grabbed your pinky with his own. He shook and dragged your hand together with his in the notion, pulling you towards him in a flash. 

“You really are a good little girl aren’t you eh? And pinky promises? How cute.” His voice powered a few octaves. He pulled back from you with a smug smile whilst watching your cheeks deepen in color after his remarks. He slowly pulled away from you. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at you. You could tell how pleased he was to see your embarrassed state yet again, just as your first encounter.

“You better not make me disappointed Artist. Or break that pinky promise for that matter.” Of course he had to bring it up again. He gave you a smug grin and turned to walk the opposite way. “See you around.” He gave you a salute with one of his hands, other one still being in his pocket and with his back turned against you. When you finally got to your car you put your face into your hands. What have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first fic I have ever posted after many years of being interested in doing so. I've read fanfics for so long and always wanted to post one myself, but never truly dared to. I finally decided, why not give it a shot? Please give me feedback, it would be greatly appriciated. Especially since English is not my first language. The second part will (hopefully) be posted soon, and boy I'll probably make it spicy because I know this boy can get down with it. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I would like to thank you all for your kind words, your support and your enthusiasm with my work. I'm sorry for taking so long to update you guys! I thought that my summer work would be kind to me this year. It ended up with me covering for 3 regulars for a month. Luckily now, I'm my third week in and I'm finally catching up with certain stuff. 
> 
> I'm so happy that the support has been so immense. I've been really anxious about doing this. I had a chapter done in early July, but I didn't like it. So, I scrapped it for this chapter, being a more transitional chapter before the smut. It took me a while to plan stuff out. I personally hate when the smut just comes out of nowhere, unless it's a one shot. But since I've already established the relationships between the characters, the conflict and a minor plot, it would seem weird to do that. I would love to do one shots in the future though. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's not the smut chapter. I'll try to make the third and final chapter faster this time. I have a guideline made at least. I hope this chapter will not disappoint any of you. I'll try my best to work faster and more efficient!

It was saturday. You had sat up reading your borrowed books all friday, painting and sketching ideas. But of course, when you finally went to sleep, Frank came to mind. Just like thursday night. Your eerie conversation got your brain in a loop. Making sleeping seem impossible. What if he actually tried to hurt you or something? Or maybe this was all an attempt to get closer to you? You could never be sure. But lazing around in bed seemed like a great option for now. Your sleep schedule being completely wrecked after the incident 

Living on your own had its ups and downs, you had more time and room to paint, you could eat whatever you want and you could decorate however your wanted And of course another obvious one being that you could actually go out at stupid times and possibly getting into a gang of criminals that so happens to go at your school. Your parents had decided to move out from Ormond last year, but decided to give you a flat in the outskirts of town to finish your last year in school. They were only a two hour drive away, so it wasn’t really a big deal. Getting your own space was incredibly liberating and managing your time for only yourself was calming and nice. You missed them once in a while, especially now when a target was put on your head and you had nobody home that could look out for you in that regard. But enough about that. Breakfast was waiting to be made and canvases where waiting to get painted. 

Whilst your mind still being in a hazy state, you forcibly dragged yourself up to start the day. Today was most likely just going to be spent by painting the blank canvases you bought for decorating your living room. Sometimes you wonder if Frank actually wanted you to paint something for him, you were planning to ask him. Both as a kind gesture for his nice words as well as getting closer to him. But then again, your self doubt has settled in, saying it’d be quite weird to do that. It probably was, but then again, was Frank completely normal? Not really. 

Slowly but surely you started getting ready for the day and could prep for painting. Putting out magazine paper over your desk, filling up an old mug with water and preparing the palettes and tubes of acrylic paint. Of course you couldn’t paint without having one of your dad’s huge old flannels, your go to for painting. Not only is it comfortable and practical, but it made you feel like a typical french painter. Aesthetics were important. As a final touch, you went to putting on some of your favorite thrifted vinyls. Your favorite way to set the mood. 

Now it was just to get to work. 

~~~ 

Time went by quick, from being in the late morning to the early afternoon in what felt like only an hour. Stretching and rubbing your eyes, you made your way towards the bathroom to clean your hands and tools. You hadn’t noticed in your workflow that you were extremely hungry. Obviously from losing track of time and not paying attention to how many vinyls you had change during your session. You had just gotten some extra money from your parents to spoil yourself during the weekend, so you decide to go for some pizza. Quickly gathering your stuff, you started making your way to the car to your favorite pizza parlour.

A few minutes later, you sat with your favorite pizza in the passenger seat. You where blasting some of your favorite tunes while driving home, singing along and looking forward to stilling the hunger that hit you like a truck. Once you came into the restaurant and smelling the various pies being made and baked, you could feel your mouth watering. Well it still was, but now you were so close to your goal. After parking your car, you excitedly ran up the stairs of the stairwell. Opening your door at the top floor with finesse. Kicking your shoes off in a flash and slamming the door behind you without much of a look.

You set down the pizza at your couch table and began preparing for a nice dinner. Pulling out your favorite VHS tapes, some cutlery and quickly getting into some more comfortable attire. Settling for a huge t-shirt and thigh highs. You could wear some shorts but… fuck pants. You’re alone anyways. You put in one of your favorite movies for yet another rewatch. Maybe you could use something for inspiration for a painting? You always kept your notebook and a pen close to you just in case. You’ve been stuck in a rut with what to paint recently so you took every little idea you could come up with to try and expand it. 

You sat back in your three seat sofa and took the plate of the already sliced pizza into your lap. Just as you where about to eat one of the two slices you had cut up, you started to hear weird noises outside on the small balcony you had. Sure, it might be fall and Ormond could have it’s cases of extreme wind, but it wasn’t windy when you came back. Freezing dead in your tracks. You slowly looked back to the balcony door to your left. Nothing. 

You slowly put down your plate and paused the movie, not feeling entirely sure yet of what it could be. As much as you didn’t want to check, you knew you had to. What’s even worse is that it was pretty much dark out. Curse Ormond and it’s few hours of daylight in times like these. 

You had just looked down for a second. Getting everything in check and mentally preparing yourself to face your fear when you heard something again. 

Someone was tugging at the balcony door.

You jumped from the middle of the sofa to the far right, as far away from the sound as possible. Your whole body went cold.

Out of instinct, you looked back to the balcony door to see the source of the sound. Your breath hitched from the already heavy breathing. 

A silhouette with a mask greeted you in the balcony window, their hand on the glass. Their head tilted when they got eye contact with you. 

Wait you had seen that mask before… 

You had gotten stuck in your thoughts and the fear of what they’d do to you. You didn’t notice that the silhouette were continuing to drag on the door, hearing their muffled voice saying something. They where now comically trying to get the door open. It wasn’t really going in their favor. You didn’t really know how to react. Their hand pushed up the mask. 

It was… Frank?! 

He was now screaming at you to open the door and banging on the glass to get a reaction out of you. You gathered yourself and went up and opened the door for him. A soaked, frustrated yet giggly frank greeted you. Apparently it had just started to rain. 

“Finally! Took you long enough to figure it out.” He took off his staple hood, properly displaying his short brown hair. When he was still in the basketball team he had his sides shaved, but now they had grown out quite a bit together with his usual small quiff. The grown out hair was probably from the weeks of dropout mischief. You wouldn’t be surprised if he had problems at home and decided to spend less time around his adoptive parent, an infamous alcoholic. This was also your first time seeing his piercings in his ears. They needed to remove them for practice. Plus whenever he didn’t practice back in the day, he always wore the hood on. Hidden away so much that you didn’t instantly notice them.

“You should’ve seen your reaction! It was priceless. Worth getting soaked for.” He looked down on his drenched oversized hoodie, ripped jeans and worn down Converse before looking at you before shooting you a big grin. You huffed and turned around. 

“Please just stay there, you don’t need to prance around the entire place like that,. I’ll get you a towel and some spare clothes.” You didn’t even care to ask why the fuck he was at your balcony. Well, at least not yet. The giddiness from him invading your home was on hold for the need to get him in check to actually have a proper conversation and not making him fuck up your entire apartment. And well, out of hospitality too. 

“Do you really live on your own?” He actually stood where you told him too, shouting a bit to get his words across to you being in your bedroom, trying to find something that fit him to go with the towel. 

“I do. My parents live in the neighboring town though. How come?” You finally found some socks that might fit. Oh yeah you had no pants on yourself. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed that you had no pants on from the length of the shirt. 

“Nah Susie said that she’d heard a rumor going around that you’d move out of here but you stayed. So people just assumed you all stayed or you kept to yourself. Just wanted to check.” Huh Susie actually paid attention to you, good to know. Interesting actually. 

You started to approach him with a towel, a spare oversized t-shirt that you used to sleep in, some sweatpants and a pair of socks, hoping that it’d fit his taller, masculine build. “This is all I can do at the moment, I clearly don’t have any underwear you can use but I hope this will fit. Also take off your shoes so I can put them in the actual hallway. Where normal people go in.” He shot you a grin and a nod. Getting into taking off his shoes. “Aye captain. Wow such hospitality, even though I literally tried to break into your home.” Well yeah about that. Why did he even do such a thing? 

“Yeah uh, I really want to know what that was all about later dude.” He stood up, putting his shoes a little bit to the side. He leaned a little bit towards you. “Only if you pay up, can’t give that information for free you know. Might be top secret.” His voice had lowered a bit with those words. He hunched over a bit to lean over you, making you feel trapped with his gaze. Your mind was blank, all you knew is that you were clearly blushing.

He then broke out into a huge laughing fit. “I’m just joking, I just wanted to scare you a bit. And maybe just keep an eye on you to make sure you keep your promise. Your precious little pinky promise.” He said the last sentence with his pinky promise out. This little fucker was really mocking you huh. 

“Just go to the bathroom and change.” You couldn't help but laugh at the weirdness of this man, and the situation. You gave him a light push towards the bathroom and pointed at the door. You took his shoes in hand to move them while he took the clothes. 

“Wow so you didn’t want me to change clothes in here? What a bummer, I thought you wanted a striptease~” Okay. Wow. Beet red. Instantly. 

“Just change you prev.” He laughed and continued to walk in front of you to the bathroom. 

“Alright, alright. Thanks for the spare clothes.” He opened the door, ready to get dressed after getting a response. 

“You should be happy I am a sympathetic bastard.” You set down his shoes near a radiator. You then looked at him, grinning, with your arms crossed. 

“Bless you, you bastard.” You rolled your eyes jokingly. He gave you a final grin before slamming the door and getting ready. You went to the kitchen to grab a rag to clean up the water and dirt that Frank brought in with him. Whilst cleaning it hit you. 

Frank was in your house. He was gonna be in clothes you owned. And he came here willingly and seemingly out of nowhere. 

And the pizza is getting cold. Yeah, the pizza. Don’t overthink this. 

After cleaning up the floor and washing your hands, you brought another glass and plate to the table.You figured he’d probably want some when he saw the pizza. Just as you sat down you could hear the lock of the bathroom door opening. Trying not to be too nervous over having him over at your house was tough though. You glanced over, hearing him making his way into the room. He then stood still when he was in your view, trying to get you to view him properly. 

He looked fucking ridiculous in your clothes. 

You couldn’t help but laugh. You forgot to check the pattern on the shirt in your haste. Accidentally giving him a shirt with a sparkly print with unicorns instead of the band shirt you intended to give him. It was just so out of character. 

“Are you fucking kidding me dude, really?” 

You were literally laying down in the sofa now laughing, holding your arms over your stomach. Frank couldn’t hold up his serious face and started laughing along with you. He plopped down on the other side of the sofa and began to talk. 

“You’re actually a prankster too. Wow I’m getting so many different sides of you. Not only are you an “accidental” stalker but you also like to disgrace my character.” You laughed and sat up. Theatrically doing a huge gasp as if you were offended. 

“Hey! You’re the one who tried to break into my house Mr.”I’m-totally-not-a-stalker”.” He snorted and then gave you a jokingly dirty look back.

“I need to see that you’re holding your cutesy little pinky promise Miss. I can’t have you damage my rep faster than myself.” You snorted and gave him an eye roll. “Hey! At least I’m self aware that I can be an asshole. Now give me another shirt.” You looked him dead in the eye before laughing and seeing if you could find the actual intended shirt, a Nirvana shirt you got whilst you and your dad was at one of their concerts.

“Wow, here I let you into my home, and then my clothes are not enough to satisfy your angsty teen needs? I’m offended.” You said as you threw him the new shirt, going back to plop down on the sofa. He gave you a smirk. 

“Ah, this is more like it.” He stood up and before you could react, he was taking off his shirt right in front of you. His nice, muscular physique being displayed proudly in front of you. He knew that you were staring. Your slightly too big sweatpants were riding low on him. You couldn’t take your eyes of his abs. His v cut disappearing into the showing boxer band, decorated by a little happy trail. He fumbled around extra long with the newly provided shirt as if to tease you. He bunched it up over his arms, ready to throw it over his head. He then stopped and gave out a huff. 

“You’re really liking what you see huh?”

You got snapped by to reality. Your eyes met his, the shit eating grin was back on his face. Realizing how rude you’ve been, you instantly flushed up and began stuttering out an apology. Looking down into the ground out of habit and nervousness. Out of nowhere you felt him slam his hands onto the back pillows behind you. You jolted and whipped your head around to face him. He leaned over you, his voice low. 

“Hey… Would you rather have me with it on or off?” 

Your eyes became saucers. He stared at your for a second before breaking away. He began to laugh at your reaction.

“Too bad~ Because I’m keeping this on.” 

This little motherfucker. Time to put the serious face on. Don’t let him get to you. You composed yourself, ready to face him head on. 

You looked over to him, face being a blank slate. “Why are you here Frank?”

He scratched his chin. “Well, to check up that you weren't doing anything suspicious. I don’t want more problems in my life than I already got.”

Guess it’ll take him a while to trust you for reals huh. Still, sounds like that wasn’t the entire truth. 

“Another plus is that you’re incredibly fun to tease.” He smirked at you. Ah. There it was. 

“You’re a dick.” You pouted.

“Thanks! I know.” He shot you with an innocent smile, acting as if you gave him a compliment. You huffed and rolled your eyes. He’ll probably not tell you the entire truth though, much to your dismay. 

“Need some help with this pizza?” Oh yeah. The pizza. You completely forgot for a second. 

“I mean I wouldn’t mind? I set out an extra plate for a reason. I was gonna watch a movie and eat it. It would be a shame to waste it.” He shines up and reaches over for the set out plate and takes two slices. You went for unpausing the movie before realizing. “Uh is this movie okay?”

“A Nightmare on Elm Street? Hell yeah.” He faced you with a smile, taking a bite out of his first slice. You gave him a small one back, unpausing the movie and put your plate in your lap. 

~~~ 

As you entered the credits, you realized how time had just flown by. You and Frank had talked some during the movie, it could be about a funny detail in the background or just general life stuff. It was so eerie that just 2 hours ago he was trying to break into your apartment, and here you were. Talking as if you had been friends for ages. It was just like the lessons you had, but for longer and way more personal. You two just clicked. 

You stood up, stretched a little and met Franks puzzled look. Taking the dishes and the pizza box and bringing them to the kitchen, him realizing what you went up for and following you. He stopped at the doorpost, looking at you putting in the dishes in the sink, soaking them a little bit to get away the worst of the grime. 

“So, was it really that bad that I interfered your loner time?” You sighed and turned around to face him, giving him back a smirk.

“No, it wasn’t. I actually enjoyed it.” You looked at him, trying to make out his reaction. 

He laughed a bit. “Good, I need to keep track of possible threats.”

“Wow, so I’m a threat now?” You laughed as if acting offended. 

“Mhm. But uh, with time…” He moved so he stood next to you, putting his hand close to yours on the counter, towering over you. 

“:..I might learn to trust you. You just have to earn it.” He really had a thing for towering over you like this and pinning you to places huh.

You laughed nervously. “I’ll try my best to earn your trust, possible burglar boy.”

“Well you better, you know what will happen otherwise.” His sneer shot a wave of uncertainty through you. Your train of thought was interrupted by Frank going away, probably to get his clothes. 

You started to rewind the VHS tape. Fixing the cushions in the sofa. Just doing small things to not disturb your guest. He came back not after long. 

“Hey it’s okay if I borrow these right? My clothes are still fucked.” He held out the slightly big shirt, showing what he was referring to. 

“Yeah sure, uh… Please just bring the shirt back sometime. It’s special to me.”

“Special to you huh… I see. Or are you just giving me a reason to come back?” 

This fucking kid I swear to- 

“Just kidding, just kidding. I’ll bring it back. I gotta head out now though. I have… Business to attend. And can I actually go out the real door climbing up that shit was a pain.”

“Ah I see how it is. And sure. Unlike you, I’m not a dick.” You shot him a playful glare. He shot out his tongue at you. Huh? A tongue piercing too. Interesting. “I’ll see you out, the door can be a bit weird sometimes.” He nods, and you both put on your shoes. Even though his hoodie and leather jacket was a bit damp, he still put them on. It was a bit chilly, plus they seemed like his most prized possessions. So you understood that he wanted to take them with him, even in the state that they where in. He followed you down to the port, you unlocking it for him and going out a little bit with him, you brought your keys with you either way. You crossed your arms, it was way colder than expected. Well, at least it wasn’t raining now. He looked at you. One of you clearly had to say something to see each other off. 

“I’ll bring back your stuff sometime soon I guess. Gotta have an eye on you.”

“ Yeah, yeah. I know. Keeping up your rep.” you shrugged, shivering in the cold autumn night.

“Good girl, you actually listen to the town’s most infamous misfit.” He started fiddling with a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and holding it in his hand as he continued to speak. “I’ll catch you later then Artist.” He was gonna turn on his heel, before he changed his mind. He slowly made his way back to you. “And yeah…” He started moving in close towards your ear. 

“I don’t mind if you’re not wearing any pants under that next time. Those panties were cute~”

You were left completely speechless. He must’ve seen them when you were shuffling around the sofa in fear in your state of fear. He laughed at your shocked face, and put his cigarette in his mouth. 

“Catch you later kitten.” He turned on his heel, not giving you a chance to speak up. He did his little signature wave before reaching into his pocket, hunching over to lit his cigarette. You stood for a little while, stunned. Before going upstairs again. When you closed the door to your apartment, you were left in a weird state. The sexual undertones had been there right? But he had Julie… And you where the complete opposite of him. Why would he…? You know what, no. Sleep. Sleep is good. 

You cleaned up the little left in the kitchen before making your way to the bathroom to get ready for the night. You saw Franks clothes hanging over your radiator. Jeans, a edgy band t-shirt and his socks. You looked over at the t-shirt, taking it up. It was still a bit damp. You could smell his faint cologne, smoke and just the tiniest bit of sweat. Probably got warm from climbing up all the balconies in three layers of clothing on top. You took a small whiff again. His masculine scent being something unbeknownst to you. This was wrong. You put back the shirt and tried to ignore your urge. You just wanted to be closer to him. The way he was teasing you today was certainly not okay for your repressed sexual thoughts. 

Oh well, it was just to prepare for another long night of thinking. Hopefully, he’d come back with that shirt. As much as it meant to you, you were looking forward more to see he who borrowed it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for reading! Criticism is extremely welcome! Again, I'll try to be better with updates and thank you for the support. I love you guys. Thank you for accepting me and welcoming me so kindly to writing. I've really enjoyed it and I've been extremely happy about the fact that I dared to do this. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter, and that one! That one shall be spicy~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam. It happened. It just took like what, almost 6 months? Yeah I know. 
> 
> Either way. The fact that people are still commenting, giving kudos and reading this means so much to me. I'm still in awe over this journey. I never thought I was capable to write something that others would enjoy, especially not this much. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart. ♡
> 
> I don't know if I shot myself in the foot or if this will even be enjoyable to read. That's up for you to decide. I put a lot of thought into it because I aboslutely despise just "cum&go" sex. Like,, that's how you get stitches and snitches. We ain't about that life. 
> 
> But this is it. Almost 5000 words of smut out of like 6000. Lmao. I don't know myself how I raked that up, being the first time I've written something like this. 
> 
> So, I hope it's somewhat enjoyable to read for you. Thank you for joining this journey with me. ♡

The last colorful leaves were dancing in the wind. Seeing their grace and lightness captivated you more than the chemistry lecture. Frank had still not shown up with your clothes or to get his. Maybe he would just steal them? Especially when he knew what kind of value they had to you.

You were so confused on his motive. Did he actually care about you at all? Or were you, as he said, a threat? Everything was just so… weird. Having your routines and thoughts flipped upside down because of a misfit. You were pulled out of your thoughts by the others moving around. Class was over. Whelp, hopefully spending some time with your friends later would ease your mind. 

~~~ 

School was finally over. Getting out of the stuffy building into the slightly cold breeze was liberating.

“So what do you say girls, should we go and get some coffee together?” You looked over to your blonde friend, giving her a nod before seeing something behind her. The sounds of your friends conversing fell over deaf ears. Behind your light haired companion, you could see a familiar group of four. Your eyes glued to Frank, him having his arm over Julie. She was holding his hand firmly in return. You instinctively looked up to his face. 

He was looking back at you. Face blank, sort of in a dazed out matter. 

You instantly looked down in reflex before looking back up again. He was now looking at Julie. A smile plastered to his face. You couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Maybe he was toying with you after all.

“Heyyyyy, are you deaf?” Your friends snapping fingers put you back into reality. “Did you even hear what we said?”

“Oh sorry, yeah, the usual place right? Want me to drive?” Your friends sighed and laughed in unison, delighted that you actually had listened. You really didn’t. You just know how the drill goes.

“You know it girl.” Your brunette friend jabbed her elbow in your side before she raced the others for the shotgun seat. You all made it into your car, your blonde friend winning the shotgun battle while the other two had to settle for the backseat. Your fair friend immediately faced you.

“Hey, you should stop chasing after Frank. That’s Julie’s job. Plus he’s a complete dumbass.” The blonde said, looking up at you with eyes of concern. They had figured out your interest in him and your convos in class through a mutual friend. But they never knew that he had visited you. Indeed you weren’t slick with the fact that your attraction towards him was strong. But that would seriously make them throw a fit.

“Aren’t they together though? Julie became a tooootal misfit once Frank showed up” The brunette chimed in.

“I don’t think so? Everyone says that she’s trying to use him to get out of here. She has him around his finger. Whenever she throws a party, he always shows up. But never to the basketball team’s parties! He probably met the others through those lame Julie get-togethers.” The blond said, arms crossed. 

“Yeah, I heard that those four are like a weird pact or whatever.” The redhead said, grabbing the back of your seat to lean in towards the blonde and then looking at you. “Don’t fall for him, he’s just gonna bring you trouble. You’re too sweet and good for that.”

“Yeah he’s just gonna try and use you or convert you to some voodoo bullshit. We’re worried about you. We don’t want you to get hurt. Plus, he’s totally just trying to get into your pants because you’re concerned about him.” The blonde put her hand on your shoulder. You quickly gave her a look and a smile whilst driving to your favorite spot.

“Yeah I know… I’ll try to stay away from him. It’s just… He used to be so nice in physics and all when he was still in school.” 

“I know girl, but look, it’s all just a mind game he’s playing. Don’t fall for it. It should be easier now when he’s not in your sight..” You know your friends were just concerned about you.. Hearing what they said didn’t ease the heavy feeling that stuck since the locker incident.

“Yeah it is. Screw him. I’m not gonna be someones number two.” Well, that was a fat lie. But you didn’t want to bring more tension than necessary. 

“That’s the spirit!”

“Yes bitch!”

Hearing their encouragement was certainly bittersweet. You really wanted to prove them wrong, but with the current uncertainty, you weren’t sure that you could. You pulled up to the café, you and your friends making it up to the building. 

“What are you girls feeling today? I’d really like a latte.”

~~~ 

The clock was around 6 pm. Once you closed your apartment door behind you, you let out a huge sigh. It was already starting to become dark. Just your typical autnums and winters in Ormond. You ran around the apartment, getting ready for some alone time. Maybe you should watch a movie again, or maybe just read a book? You were completely thrown off guard by a knock on your balcony door. You jolted and stiffened up, looking at the glass door. 

It was Frank. This time, no mask on. He gave you a little wave whilst grinning at your reaction. 

You relaxed and went over to open the door. You wanted to look serious and tried to give him a deadpan look. As if saying “what the fuck are you doing at my house again”. Just as a joke. But the slight excitement in your step completely screwed that up. You unlocked and slid open the door. Greeting him with a smile. Frank instantly leaned over a bit, holding the top of the doorframe. 

“Hey. I told you I would be back with your shit.” You moved over a bit so he could step in. 

“Ah, thank you. Is that why you got the backpack?” You pointed at the black JanSport backpack adorned with a pin, similar to his mask and the pins on Susie’s bag. Maybe she made them?

“Wow observational too? Well, you do have an eye for things.” He said whilst flashing you his usual smirk. He took it off and began opening it. 

“Duh, somebody has to be the caring one when the other one is an asshole.” You smiled back at him. Actually having banter like this was fun. 

“Ouch, my fragile feelings. How could you. Here I actually cared about how I’d deliver your stuff and you call me an asshole.” He said theatrically, further showing his sarcasm. Certainly he wasn’t one that took words to heart. It was nice to joke around, playing around with the obvious dynamic you had. He dug out your clothes. They were decently folded and seemed to actually have been cleaned. 

“Wow, did you clean them too?” You had to ask just in case. It’d be weird to sniff them in front of him or whatever.

“I actually did.” That certainly wasn’t something you expected from him. You just thought he would just mash them into his bag once he came home and then call it a day. 

“Wow you’re coming for my gig.” You said while folding out the shirt, looking for anything out of the ordinary whilst walking towards your room

“All according to plan, look who’s the asshole now, doubting my abilities.” He smirked at you, following your steps. You snorted at his remark, shooting him a smile over your shoulder as you put back the shirt in your room. As well as getting him his cleaned clothes back.

~~~

You never expected him to return to you after that. Maybe try to sneak up on you at the streets or in school to check up on you for being a “danger”, but not come home to you. 

But of course, the world wanted to show you that nothing was impossible. One time became two, two became three. 

There was always some weird underlying sexual tension between you two. Him making lewd jokes, sitting a little bit too close to you or just trying to find a reason to slightly tease you. Either sexually or just because you were so easy to scare. 

Since you were more shy than the others, you never really went all in with a dude. Sure, some makeout sessions at parties and some wandering hands. But never really all out, you quit it before it went too far. But recently you had been more… curious. And Frank just might be the cause of that. Your friends words echoed in your mind whenever you were hanging out. This is all just a game.

But you’d happily play along for just a little more. 

Today was another one of those days where Frank came uninvited. You were sitting on the sofa with him, fiddling with Frank’s old Walkman cassette player. 

“I always wanted one to bring with me just like you. My mom and dad thought music was more for sharing, so they pushed that I should get more vinyls instead.” You looked at his mixtape, looking at the poorly written mixtape title. Writing really wasn’t Frank’s strong suit. 

“Well you live alone, why not invest in one? I can fix one for cheap you know.” He sat with one leg propped up in your sofa, his head resting on his knee turned towards you. 

“Yeah, it will totally not be stolen or anything. Or just a bribe to make me shut up.” You looked him in the eye with a smug smile. He audibly gasped and put a hand up to his chest. 

“Me? Frank Morrison? Bribing? Possibly. But stealing? You’d be absolutely correct. Especially after what those shits did to Joey.” You didn’t exactly like this side of Frank. The fact that he was proud of his shenanigans made you worry. He can end up in serious trouble if enough clues are put against him and his gang or if he’d encounter a more dangerous person than himself. 

“I know you like being an overprotective leader Frank, but I still feel like you could be up to more good than what you’re doing right now.” His smile dropped, face turning into a sullen expression

“Don’t you think I know that? You don’t know what I’ve been through.” Uh oh, you struck a nerve. 

“I didn’t want to turn out this way either. I know it’s wrong, but it feels so damn good sometimes you know? Not giving a fuck, having the world as your playground. I might as well live when I can before adulthood hits like a truck. I’m all fucked up now anyways.” He sat slouched in the chair now, looking down at his legs. 

This was obviously something he thought about often. How should you even approach this? 

“I guess I can see the thrill in it… But like, it’s never too late to change?” You put a hand on his shoulder as a form of reassurance. You just wanted to see him thrive, but maybe in a more… Socially acceptable manner. He looked over to you. 

“But you say you get it, right? Even though that you live in your perfect lawful world?” You were taken back a little by his venomous tone. 

“I mean, I’ve never experienced anything like dangerous or extreme I guess? But I can see why you seek that adrenaline, the thrill of the unknown. Of doing something bad. Even though I live really safe and by the book, I still yearn for that sometimes too you know? Doing something I’ve never done before. Like having certain… “relations” with people, going all out on parties, visiting haunted and abandoned houses. Nothing too extreme but still not “lawful” you know? I just don’t dare to act upon it.” You were looking at him with a half smile on your face, trying to show some sympathy. He was in deep thought for a little moment. 

“Hey, what if I could help you?” He looked at you with dangerous eyes, searching for a reaction. 

“What do you mean?” He put his hand on your thigh, dangerously high up. 

“What if I... could help you, with doing something bad?” His low voice paired with the heat radiating from his rugged hand made you embarrassingly excited.

“Uhm. I-“ It was hard to concentrate on getting the words out. The subtle movement of his hand running down your inner thigh stirred up something in you. 

“You what?” He leaned over you, dragging out his words. The intensity of his eyes reeling you in. You stayed completely frozen. You never thought your deepest desires would happen. You wanted so badly to act, show your interest. But the chock and the nerves got the best of you. Frank’s hand stopped moving and he started to lean back. 

“Sorry. I might’ve crossed the line.” He started to turn away from you and withdrawing his hand. 

You instinctively grabbed it. Placing it back on the place he last touched. He began looking back to you. It was now or never. 

“Please… Don’t stop.”

He froze for a second. He certainly did not expect your eagerness. He shot you a sly smile as his hand continued to wander, his body starting to inch closer to yours. He was dangerously close to the hem of your short pyjama shorts. Brushing his thumb oh so slightly against the top of your thigh. To say that you were shivering was an understatement. Occasionally slipping out a sigh, dangerously close to being a moan even. He chuckled at your intense reaction to his hand alone. 

“You wanted this too didn’t you? Seems like you’re already quite pent up.” 

Just having him close could be enough. His hot breath. His smell. The subtle scent of tobacco and some musky smelling aftershave. Everything together made your head spin. But to feel desired by him was truly something. You covered your face in your hands and gave him a slight nod.

He gave out a small laugh and began kissing your neck. All while dragging his fingers over your sides. Listening to your ragged breathing. Paying attention to every detail. Dragging his teeth along the spot that made you react the most.

“You’re actually a naughty little girl eh?” His left hand started moving up towards palming your breasts through the sweatshirt you were wearing. Some small moans were leaving your mouth much to his pleasure. 

“Ahh~ So your not wearing a bra underneath this eh?” He pulled away from your neck to see your flushed face, grabbing the bottom of your sweater, looking for your approval. You gave him a slight nod before covering your face with your hand in shyness. His hands beginning to slide your shirt up.

“You barged in as usual and I thought you wouldn’t see it… I didn’t have a good moment to go and change into one.” When he bared you, he just paused and basked in the beauty before him. A beautiful girl like you, exposed for him. Just for him. He began to run his hands over your stomach. Feather light, fingertips barely touching your skin. Delivering delightful shivers down your spine. You covered your face with your hand, biting your lip to not let too much noise out.

He then began to gently squeeze your breasts. Pinching your hardened nipples, seeing if he could get a stronger reaction out of you. The muffled moan that left your mouth earned a pleased hum from him. You looked at his face. He was drinking in the view, mouth slightly agape, looking at his hands groping your body. He looked back at you after a few seconds. You felt the spark between you two. He began smiling at you, instinctively giving him one back. Joy surging through you and melting together with the pleasure he was giving you. You felt as if you were being worshipped.

“Can I?” He looked at you, one hand on your waist, one playing with your chest.

“Can you what?” You looked at him in confusion. He laughed and bent his head down. You gasped, a choked moan leaving you slightly after. His lips enclosing around your nipple, grazing his teeth against it and then running and flicking his tongue over it. The view and the pleasure from having your body under his mercy was so unknown and addicting. He was visually pleased by the sounds that arose from you. He went on until he could feel you leaning into him, trying to get more out of his actions.

He let out a chuckle and sat up. Making you squirm a bit from the loss of him exploring your body. He instructed you to get up with him. 

“Sit on my lap babe.” He patted his thighs. In your haze, you took a seat. Wanting him to continue. You were now noticing his stiff member poking at you. The fact that he, Frank Morrison, was aroused over you? The gag of the century for sure.

In your train of thought, you didn’t notice that he advanced towards you. He touched your face, waking you up from your trance. His thumb was rubbing circles on your upper cheek. The feeling of his hands was pleasant, thus sinking into his touch. Intimacy like this was nothing you expected from him. Your friends might be wrong for once. Feeling him inching closer, you subconsciously leaned in with him. 

The kiss you shared was gentle at first, one small peck turning into two, two to three, to full on making out. Your arms draped over his shoulders, fingers running through his short hair. His hand was propped on the small of your back. This certainly wasn’t coming from someone that didn’t want to just be friends right? Something else was wrong though. 

“Did you take your piercing out?” The word left your mouth before you could think properly, hand covering your mouth. He looked shocked at first, but he then started to laugh. “Yeah, I didn’t think you noticed I had it.” He closed in on you again, putting a strand of your hair behind your ear. “But if you’re so curious, I’ll wear it next time~” Wait, next time? You had no time to respond or think further before he began kissing you again. 

~~~

Drunk on arousal, you two had somehow made it from your couch to your bed without much thought or fuzz. He took off your shirt in your haze, discarding it on the floor. Further continuing your lip locking session. His hands were running across your abdomen, sides, everywhere. Spreading his warmth and need. He pushed you down on the bed, hovering over you with his trademark smirk on. 

Hands slowing down, providing more tenderness to his touch. They wandered further down than before. Your breath hitched when you finally noticed what was about to happen. Fingers slightly waggling at the band of your shorts. You looked up at him, seeing him focus on his hands before looking straight at you. The look of his eyes was intense. Subconsciously making you rub your legs together. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a bit scared. It’s been a while since somebody… played with you. 

You couldn’t help but to continue staring at his wandering hand. His hand went a bit further down. Panic ensued in your mind. Before even thinking, your hand gripped his wrist. His head immediately snapped up to look at your face, covered by your other hand. 

“You okay? Do you want to stop?” The hurt in his voice made you feel a bit bad that your insecurity took over you. But knowing he wouldn’t make anything to you without your consent further gained your trust. Never expecting this type of tenderness from someone like him. Especially with your friends telling you he’d just have his way then leave. 

“No it’s just… It’s been a long while.” You finally found courage to look up at him. He looked slightly concerned. 

“I’ll be careful until you say otherwise okay? Just tell me to stop.” You sighed, the weight slightly lifting from your chest. Giving him a slight nod.   
The feel of his hand slowly going over your mound was making you crazy. You could almost feel his fingers hovering over your clit. When a finger finally started to rub your bud, you couldn’t help but to tense up and sigh in pleasure. He became more precise and confident in his movements with your approval. Adding another finger to the mix, circling your clit. You gripped his wrist, feeling him tense up and stop, before you made his fingers apply more pressure onto you. Instructing him further. He laughed and obeyed your orders. Rubbing you a bit rougher before adjusting his hand. His thumb continued the previous action whilst two of his fingers began to tease your entrance. 

The moans that surfaced by his actions clearly made him pleased. Cooing at your reactions. 

“You like that baby?” The huskiness and lust laced voice of his was sending shivers down your spine. You gave him a nod and approving moan. Slightly arching your back at the pleasure building up inside you. The pace of his big fingers driving you crazy. You could feel him getting closer to your ear. 

“Just wait until you get to feel my cock.” You know for sure that you reacted at that, especially at his slight chuckle. Feeling your muscles tense around his fingers. 

Suddenly, he withdrew his hand from you. You whined at the loss of him before looking over. He began removing his shirt. Oh god, this was really now happening wasn’t it? You just waited for him to unbuckle his belt. Revealing himself to you. 

But no. Not yet. 

He began tugging at your shorts again, removing them together with your panties. He looked up at you to ensure you weren’t uncomfortable and continued slowly taking them off your legs. Completely revealing yourself to him instead. His hands running down the inside of your legs, spreading them in the process. He looked at your sex, rubbing his thumb over it. Seeing his hand coated with your juices. Would he finally release the bulge from his pants? You could see his package straining against the fabric of his jeans. 

Instead of releasing your legs, his hands went further down. Hands slowly massaging the inner parts of your thighs, spreading the warmth of his hands. Spreading soft kisses over your right leg, putting it over his shoulder, hand firm on the back of your thigh. Lips coming dangerously close to your sex, Making you squirm underneath him. He stopped and raised his head a little, looking at the curious gaze that met his. He sneered. Taking off the leg from his shoulder and spreading them apart. 

He dipped his head down. It finally clicked. You probably made a noise realization, as he looked up at you again from between your legs. He gave you a small smile. 

“Relax. Let me take care of you.” 

The feeling of his breath on you proved how sensitive you where at the moment. You could see his mouth moving before you felt it. The delicate touch of the slickness was totally different than the roughness of his fingers. Further bringing you towar. Beginning with a few broad licks before flicking his tongue. You where writhing around, not sure knowing how to handle the intensity of the foreign sensation. He hooked your legs over his shoulders, squashing his face between the softness of your thighs. Moaning over the sensation of you soft, warm skin on him. He locked them down with his hands, snaking around the top of your legs, further pushing his face into your pussy. 

You couldn’t believe it. How he made you feel this safe in such a vulnerable position. How he was so eager to please you. How he seemed to adore you. This certainly wasn’t something he’d do to just anybody, right?

The pressure within was building up within you rapidly. Holding your breath in awe of the new sensation he brought you. Your feet resting at the top of his back, further pushing him into you. He moaned, the vibrations of his voice making you shiver. He began picking up the pace. Nuzzling his face into you, panting. Acting as if this was something he had wished for for ages. Being starved of your touch and presence. You were so close, you didn’t know how to handle it. One of your hands went into his hair, while the other gripped the sheets. He could hear your noises getting louder and louder together with the lewd wet sounds from your pussy. You were trying to writhe out of his grip, not sure how to handle it all. He held you in an iron grip. Squeezing the soft flesh of your upper thighs. Looking down at him made you meet his intense eyes. 

“Cum on my tongue, slut.”

After hearing his words, you came on command. Flipping the mental switch that made you resist his actions. The pressure overflowing, spreading out into your legs. Pulsating. He kept up his pace, after slowly slowing down. Letting you come down from your high. Broad, careful stokes with his tongue. Lapping up his prize.

“Good girl.”

He sat up, looking down at his work sprawled in front of him. You weren’t complaining over the view either. The view of his flushed face, messy hair and slick covered mouth was something you wanted to engrave into your mind. Catching your breath, you noticed him fumbling with his pants as you held eye contact. You looked down, seeing him fumble with his belt and unzipping his black skinny jeans. His gray trunks peeking out of his opened jeans. You could see him slightly leaking with precum by the darker spot on the fabric. In a swoop, he removed his pants and laid down beside you again, as if he was telling you something. 

Wanting to please him as well, you anxiously reached your hand towards him. Rubbing your hand over his stained underwear. Hearing him sigh and react to the friction of your hand was so rewarding. Having someone like him under your spell was something you never thought would be reality. Dragging your fingers up slowly to the band. Wiggling your fingers teasingly at the hem before letting your hand dive in. Giving him a stroke before pulling him out of his trunks. He let out a shaky breath, feeling your smooth skin on him. 

His deep rugged breathing began speeding up as you worked your hand on his dick, slick with his precum and your spit. His eyes were closed, fully focusing on the feel of your hand for a minute before leaning in. Kissing you greedily. Moans muffled by your lips. Tongues clashing, his hands wandering and your hand tightening around him. 

He began to pull away, gently placing his hand over yours to make you stop. He began reaching for the jeans on the floor. Pulling out the oh so familiar little wrapped package. Pumping himself a few times before putting it on without a fuzz.

He turned you over from your side, making you fully face him. He leaned in whilst checking how wet you where. He chuckled

“You’re still this wet? All after just stroking me huh? Aren’t you perverted…” 

His playfully mean words turned you on more than you imagined. You should actually be annoyed by it but… You really weren’t. A bit embarrassed sure, but not appalled. 

“I mean, it’s nice seeing you enjoy yourself too. But yeah, I might just be a bit lewd…” 

He was a bit surprised by your response, maybe catching himself for saying such things. But that you liked that? Oh boy. He laughed. Putting both hands next to your head. Pinning you in place. He was hovering over you. 

“Good girl, I like you that way.” 

He sat back a bit and positioned himself. Oh god it was really happening. You could feel him rubbing his head over your clit, before slightly inserting himself. You let out a small yelp. 

“Still, please tell me if it hurts okay?” 

His patience? A Godsend. Literally. You nodded and let him continue. Him beginning to slowly inserting himself. You hissed at the sensation of his cock filling you whilst he moaned. He stopped just slightly, before your legs snaked around his back, instructing him to continue until you felt his skin on your clit. He stopped to let you adjust. You could tell he was impatient tough, which made you appreciate the gesture even further. His eyes clouded, in a haze of the feeling of you around him. 

“Frank?” 

He snapped back to reality, eyes filled with concern and a bit of frustration. You brought your arms up around his neck, bringing him to your chest. You whispered into his ear. 

“Fuck me.”

He didn’t need another cue. He began with a deep thrust before setting a good pace, earning a loud moan out of you. Biting and licking your neck, punishing you for your cute actions. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Especially with you pleading like that. 

“Doing that is dangerous you know, are you really sure you want to continue doing that?” 

You laughed a bit in between your moans. 

“It’s fun seeing you that worked up.” 

He gave another harsh thrust again. 

“You’re just a little whore aren’t you? You want me to go deeper?” 

The deep, husky voice whispering in your ear wasn’t helping your bratty behavior. You never knew that you enjoyed teasing him so much. You giggled, putting on a seductive voice. 

“Maybe~” 

That was it. He’s had it. He pulled out and grabbed your left leg, bringing it up and making you turn around. Back facing him. You propped yourself up on your knees, knowing what he was getting at. He quickly inserted himself back into you. Going harder than last time. The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air, mixing together with both of you panting. You wiggled your butt against him slightly, trying to get another reaction out of him. He growled, suddenly you felt a harsh slap against your right cheek. He leaned over you, breath hot against your ear. 

“What happened to being a good little girl huh? You want me to fuck you harder?” 

You whimpered and nodded. He was a man of his word, the increasing friction was driving you insane. Being filled by him was like a dream come true. Sure you had fantasized about it, but nothing close to this. You definitely weren’t complaining. You didn’t care if you were being used. Or if this was your last. At least it’d end on a high note. 

He continued his brutal pace, earning increasingly louder and lewder moans from you. His moans and pants was music to your ears as well, hearing how good he felt because of you was the most rewarding thing you could get. You could feel yourself getting close to your high, beginning to shake and feeling his thrusts get a bit sloppier. He moved you again, this time going back to your old missionary position. Picking up his pace quickly. 

“I’m getting close, what about you?” 

You nodded, looking at him through your hooded eyes. As nice as it was getting hit deeper in doggy, seeing his lustful face as he fucked you was even better. You grabbed his forearm, trying to hold onto something from his pace. The all too familiar of the pleasure being on the verge of overflowing was hitting you. You grabbed him tighter, him getting the hint. 

“Y-yeah I’m about to cum too.” 

He kept a steady pace. Panting heavily with a heavy coating of sweat on his brow. His half lidded eyes meeting yours before bowing down his head. Loud moans leaking out of his mouth. His noises and face settled it. You couldn’t hold it anymore. You shuddered, sluddering out nearly incomprehensible “I’m cumming!” before feeling yourself clamp around him. Voice revealing the intense pleasure running through you loud and clear. His pace began to become sloppy.

“Ah fuck!” 

He shuddered and moaned loudly, his hips unevenly thrusting into you. He embraced you, hitting a few shallow thrusts before stopping. He rolled over to the side. Not wanting to crush you under his weight. Both of you catching your breath. You turned around, facing him. Unsure of what to do once the haze of pleasure began wearing off. You could hear him fumbling and getting up. Probably taking the condom off and discarding it. Is it okay to hug him? To touch him? To talk? What even are you know? Will he come back? 

“Come here.” 

His exhausted voice broke you out of your thoughts. He laid back down on the bed. Reaching his arms out to you. Waiting for your embrace. You accepted, the anxiety just moments before wearing off. His warmth spreading across your body. Feather light touches lulling you into a comfortable slumber. 

~~~

You woke up to the feeling of your slightly aching muscles. Wow, it really did happen didn’t it. Feeling the stickiness between your legs further proved it. You certainly have felt fresher than this. Taking a shower, a glass of water and something to eat would be amazing right now. Wonder what he would want…

That’s when it hit. He wasn’t next to you. 

You turned around to the side where Frank was when you fell asleep. 

Nothing. 

The pang of uncertainty was weighing down your chest again. He just left like that? Seriously? Listening to any sign that he would’ve gone to your kitchen or bathroom, but no. Dead quiet. You let out a huge sigh. 

They were right all along. You were just being used after all. 

Tears welling up in your eyes, the uncomfortable feeling in your gut… You really just needed a long ass bath by now. You dragged yourself out of bed. Sniffling, trying to keep some composure. But it was hard. You opened the bedroom door and was hit with a faint scent.

...cigarettes? 

You curiously stepped into your living room, looking towards the balcony

You were greeted by the sight of a muscular back, messy hair and a pair of gray boxers. 

There he was, hunched over the slightly short railing, gazing over the apartment complexes and the blooming trees. You slowly walked towards him. His head tilted towards you before completely stretching up, turning to face you. 

“Hey, did you sleep well?” He took a drag of his cigarette. You looked up and smiled. Wiping away one of your tears.

“Yeah. Yeah I did.” You stood beside him, looking out over the residential area. 

“Hey… Are you alright?” He snaked his spare hand around your waist, bringing you close to him. 

“Yeah. I am now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. This was literally Frank once the readers brat ass begged him to fuck her even though he payed the respeccs.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3BWhzO4mLQ
> 
> On another note! A huge shoutout to the best humans ever, M & M who kinda made this happen? They've supported me thru the whole way and got me into DBD in the first place and I'm so happy they're in my life still. 
> 
> This fic was also sponsored by: Iced coffee and "Catholic School Girl's Rule" by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Just my Frank playlist in general. 
> 
> Thank you again so much for your support. I have a concept for another work that I hope that I can get posted sometime in the future. No promises this time though~
> 
> Ily guys! Have a good one, until next time! ♡


End file.
